The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A satellite based positioning device receives satellite signals from at least four satellites to determine a position of the device. Generally, the satellite based positioning device requires a direct line of sight reception of the satellite signals to achieve a relatively high accuracy. In an example, the satellite based positioning device receives reflections of the satellite signals, for example due to reflections by buildings and the like, the accuracy of the position suffers due to interference of the reflections to the direct line of sight reception of the satellite signals.